The Hunter or the Hunted?
by TrebondsKnight
Summary: Lorein and her mother are ambushed in the night. Her mother is killed and Lorein seeks revenge. When she kills her mother's murderers Lorein finds a bounty notice concerning her. Who wants her and why? Is Lorein the hunter or the hunted? Sir Meathead come
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: Tell me think and if you like it, I'll write more._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. _

Bounty 

Lorein stood crouched behind a tree, trying to make no sound. She brushed a strand of golden blonde hair out of her face, her emerald green eyes fixed on the scene that lay before her. Two men hustled around a campfire, preparing for sleep. These two men were the only survivors of the group of 10 men who had ambushed Lorein and her mother the pervious night. They had attacked in the middle of the night hoping to gain an advantage. But they underestimated the strength of Lorein's mother, the Shang Unicorn. Ellesmine easily defeated eight of them before an arrow had found it's way into her heart.

At the sight of her dead mother Lorein had run. After she calmed down, she had begun tracking the killers, ashamed by her fear. _Soon,_ she thoughtwith an evil smile, _soon I will hale my revenge. (A/N: Murhahaha!!)_

Lorein watched them for a couple of minutes _(A/N: sp?)_, and then she silently crept to a safe distance. She sighed. She wouldn't be able to attack until they were fast asleep. The killers knew she was still alive and obviously expected an assault. Attacking now, while they were alert would be suicide, and Lorein knew it. She would have to wait until they were asleep and even then she would have to be careful.

Lorein lay down on the grass. She gazed at the sky and watched as the stars started to appear one by one. She was growing tired; she hadn't slept for a day. Her eyelids started to close promising comfortable sleep. Lorein jerked her head up and opened her eyes wide, fighting to stay awake. Now was not the time for sleep! She had work to do! But her body had other plans, and slowly exhaustion overwhelmed her, and Lorein fell asleep.

Lorein's eyes flew open two hours later. She silently cursed her self for being so careless and thanked the Goddess that she hadn't slept too long. She stood up and brushed the leaves off her clothes and hair. Lorein strung her bow and then checked to make sure her sword, Envy, was securely buckled on. Then Lorein began the walk back to the clearing were the killer's made their camp.

When Lorein came upon the camp she quickly hid herself from sight. She carefully watched them for a few moments searching for any sign of wakefulness. When she was assured the killers were fast asleep, Lorein stepped from behind her hideout, so the murderers would be able to see her clearly when they awaken.

She continued to watch the sleeping figures as she absently summoned an electric arrow into her hand. Summoning these arrows from another plane was a trick Lorein taught herself when she first started archery. Lorein wasn't sure how she did it or where the arrows came from, but they were extremely affective. They would send electric shocks flowing through whatever they pierced.

Lorein noched the arrow and took careful aim. She loosed and the arrow buried itself deep into a man's leg. The man awoke instantly, and then screamed as electricity went flowing through his body making every hair on his body stand up. At the sound of the blood-curdling scream, the other killer awoke with a start. He took one look at his companion and then glanced at Lorein who stood before them both. The uninjured killer began to reach for his sword.

"Stop!" commanded Lorein, "Or you will die!" She had an arrow aimed right at his heart. Slowly, reluctantly the killer sat back down.

He glared daggers at Lorein then asked, "What do you want?"

"First, your names." Answered Lorein coolly.

"I am Miguel and this is Shawn." Miguel answered hastily.

"Why were you after my mother?" questioned Lorein. When he refused to answer she shouted, "Tell me! Now!" Before he could reply Shawn threw a stone at Lorein, which hit her squarly on her arm. She ignored the pain and shot at Shawn, instantly killing him. Lorein turned back to Miguel and found that he had retrieved his sword while she was distracted. He lunged at her and Lorein jumped back narrowly misseing his blade. She quickly dropped her bow and unsheathed Envy as Miguel lunged again. This time she blocked him. Miguel was a poor swordsman so Lorein was able to disarm him in a manner of seconds.

Miguel drew out a dagger and hurled it at Lorein. She didn't move fast enough and the dagger pierced her rib cage. Automatically Lorein swung her sword around and chopped off Miguel's arm. He fell to the ground shrieking in pain.

"This is for my mother," whispered Lorein her voice shaking with fury. Again he swung her sword and beheaded Miguel with one stroke. She stood there for a moment fuming.

Lorein looked down at the mess she had made. She quickly turned around and was sick. _(A/N: a.k.a. she blew chunks)_ Lorein walked over to Shawn's body and began searching for clues. Finally, she found a scroll. She opened it and read in the moonlight:

'Let it be known to all who are unlawful that a bounty of 4,000 

gold crowns is placed on Lorein Draka. She must be brought

alive. There will be no award if she is dead. Be warned, you will

suffer if the authorities are notified.'

The bounty notice continued to describe what she looked like and where she was last seen.

Lorein was extremely confused. Who wanted her and why? Why were they willing to pay so much? What was so special about her? And why did they want her _alive?_ Lorein sighed. This was way too confusing to figure out by herself. She would need help to figure out who had placed the bounty on her. But who would help her? Maybe she could see if spies could be sent to figure it out. She was sure the spymaster in Corus would be curious about why someone wanted her so much. The only way she would find out was to go to Corus in the morning, which is what Lorein planned to do.

_A/N: So what do you think? Will it be easier to read if I doulb-spaced it?_


	2. The Gallant Damsel and the Knight in Dis...

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! Please send more! Sorry I haven't updated in forever and a year, I'll try not to do that again. You probably all thought I was dead. Well, I hate to disappoint you but... I'M ALIVE!!! Murhahaha!! Anyway enjoy the story.

-TrebondsKngiht

Disclaimer- The only character I own is Lorein, and Tortall and all other characters belong to Tamora Pierce.

The Gallant Damsel and the Knight in Distress

Lorein woke up the next day near the body of Miguel. She felt sudden quilt about what she had done. _Relax; _she told herself, _He killed my mother. He deserved what he got! _Somehow she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

She glanced down again and them up at the stormwings circling the bodies. She didn't have the strength to bury them, but Lorein hated the thought of leaving them for the stormwings. No one deserves that, not anyone. Lorein began packing up. When she was ready, she turned back to look at the mess she made of two human beings. Lorein didn't want a slaughter like this happen again. While she was starring at them, both bodies had suddenly burst into flame. Lorein stared open-mouthed at the fire. "Goddess," she whispered. How did that happen? Lorein had _never_ shown any sign of the Gift, except for summoning arrows. Her mother had been really disappointed when her child shown none of the signs.

Lorein continued to stare wide-eyed at the scene until she remembered herself, and walked away. A male stormwing flew in front of her momentarily blinding her. He looked at Lorein and gave her a death glare. "Thief! You stole away a perfectly good meal!" Lorein didn't answer, but simply summoned an arrow and aimed. She hesitating, hoping he would get the hint. When all he did was glare, Lorein fired. The arrow pierced his shoulder, and he began shaking violently from the electric wave. He cursed and flew away, after yelling back at her, "I'll get you for that!"

Lorein sighed and proceeded to walk up the road. She began to hum as something to do. On and on she walked, and boredom consumed her. Eventually, the trees on either side of the road began to thin out; she was getting closer to Corus. _Finally, maybe I can get some food there, _she thought wishfully. Lorein began to happily skip down the road. She stopped when she heard a muffled scream to her left.

_Why me? _Lorein thought bitterly, _why do these things attract me?_ She ran towards the screams, knowing she would regret it if she didn't. As Lorein got closed, she was a black-haired man trying to fight off two spiderens, who were viciously attacking him. One was attacking him from behind and the other from the front. Not even stopping to think, Lorein summoned an arrow and shot the one in the back. The arrow went into its shoulder blade. It screeched as the electric wave ran through its body. The spideren turned towards Lorein, a snarl escaping its mouth. Lorein could barely tell, but she assumed it was female. The spideren advanced toward Lorein, but before it could take more than a few steps, Lorein had shot again. This time the arrow pierced its skull. It fell over, its dead body twitching on the ground.

Lorein looked to towards the 2nd spideren, but found it dead, its body impaled upon the man's spear. Lorein walked over to the man, he was sitting on the ground looking exhausted. He was hansom with bright green eyes; he was also bleeding. "Come on let's get you to a healer." Lorein bent to help him up.

He shook his head and replied, "Nonsense, I am a healer." As an example he began to clean and bandage his own wounds, occasionally adding some healing magic.

Lorein smiled but asked, "Do you need any help?"

"No," he began sarcastically, "I'm going to do this all by my self." He rolled his eyes. "Can you bandage this?" He indicated a gash on his right arm. "I would but I can't do anything left-handed."

"Well after that attitude, I'm not sure if I should. You should watch your tongue sir. For all you know I could be a sorceress and will change you into a mouse."

"I highly doubt that. Now will you help me please?" He didn't look truly sorry, but Lorein helped him anyway. Lorein ripped off a strip of cloth, and began to dress his wound. "I don't mean to be rude, but who sure you?" He asked her politely.

"Lorein Vida, and you?" She finished bandaging and stood up. Lorein help out her hand to help him up.

The man took it, and then bowed and said, "Sir Nealen of Queenscove at your service, m'lady, but you may call me Neal." _(A/N: How many of you saw that coming?)_

"Since when did knights start needing to be saved by a _lady?_" Lorein teased.

Neal coughed nervously before replying. "This doesn't usually happen, it was unexpected."

Lorein smiled. "Aren't knights supposed to expect the unexpected? How would they survive if they didn't?"

"Alright, alright! You saved me! Do you want me to throw you a parade?" Neal asked angrily.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Lorein smiled evilly. "And I want there to be fireworks, and candy, and magic, pretty colors, and a band, and costumes..."

"Grr... why did I have to open my big mouth? Maybe my friends are right: I am a Meathead!" Neal was somewhat downtrodden at the thought that all his friends were right.

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"Your friends are right." Lorein stated as a fact.

"This is not fair," Neal whined, "I just met you and already your teasing me! I know! You're all jealous of my manliness!"

"Of course," Lorein replied sarcastically, "I'm so jealous of your manliness!" Lorein snorted. "Or should I say lack there of?"

"Stop picking on me," Neal said sadly. "So since I have no intention of throwing a parade, than what can I do for my gallant rescuer?" He cocked an eyebrow and winked suggestively.

Lorein spotted his game and decided to play along. She started walking towards, swaying her hips as she went. As she got closer she smiled and said, "Oh I don't know, but I'm sure we can arrange something."

_A/N: So what did you think? Was Neal OOC? Please R&R! If you don't I usually end up thinking anyone hates my work. I have more, but I haven't finished typing it all up. Hopefully, I'll finish typing the next part soon. If I don't yell at me so I remember. _


	3. The Gallant Damsel and the Knight in Dis...

A/N: Well, what can I say? I had this half of the chapter written like a month ago. I keep forgetting to update, so all I can say is I'll try harder.

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters. _

_Recap: So since I have no intention of throwing a parade, than what can I do for my gallant rescuer?" He cocked an eyebrow and winked suggestively. Lorein spotted his game and decided to play along. She started walking towards, swaying her hips as she went. As she got closer she smiled and said, "Oh I don't know, but I'm sure we can arrange something."

* * *

_

The Gallant Damsel and the Knight in Distress Part 2

Neal had a look of complete shock on his face. He started backing away, and Lorein continued to advance on him. He backed into a tree and began to stutter. "I uh. got to um.. go! Yes I got to go!" He turned around to run, when Lorein's laughter rang out momentarily startling him. Realization dawned upon Neal and he laughed along with Lorein.

When Lorein calmed down enough for rational conversation, she asked, "Are you headed for Corus?"

"No I'm going to Scanra!" Neal rolled his eyes at her question.

"I'll take that as a yes.' Will you be able to show me around? I haven't been there since I was real little."

"I have to be back at the palace by midnight. We should get there by dark, and I'm sure I'll have time to take my gallant rescuer to dinner, and then maybe for a little sight seeing," he answered.

Lorein smiled, "That would be great! I'm going to the palace too so you can walk me there."

"Sounds wonderful," replied Neal. Then he held out and said in a very polite voice "Shall we go m'lady?"

"That's gallant rescuer to you!" Lorein smiled and took his arm and they began the walk to Corus.

Even at night Corus was bursting with crowds. Lorein forgot what big cities were like and was afraid she would get lost. Sir Meathead, however, seemed comfortable like he knew exactly where everything was. Lorein wondered how anyone could ever memorize this huge bustling city. Neal guided her to a tavern, but Lorein stopped dead in her tracks before they could enter. Neal saw her and asked, "What's wrong? Is my gallant rescuer not so gallant after all?"

Lorein looked shocked that he couldn't see what was wrong. "I can't go in there like this!" She gestured at her clothes that were caked with mud and blood.

Neal groaned. "I should have guess my gallant rescuer would have some female still in her. Come on no one will notice."

"I will! If I can notice it, then they most certainty will!"

"Well if you must insist on changing, do it inside. There's a bathroom in the back." Neal was starting to get annoyed.

"I would be happy to oblige," Lorein said sarcastically, "but I have nothing to change into."

"Wonderful. We can buy some, come on!" Neal grabbed Lorein's hand and dragged her to a tailor's shop.

The tailor was an elderly woman with long gray hair; her name was Ms. Weaver (A/n: recognize the name?) "And what may I do for you…" She looked at Lorein bloodstained tunic with disapproval "ma'am?"

"I need a tunic and a pair of breeches. Do you have any premade?"

"Of course." Ms. Weaver immediately began measuring Lorein with a knotted rope, counting under her breath. When she was finished, she disappeared into the back of the shop. Ms. Weaver came back a few minutes later with a few selections. Lorein picked the sturdiest ensemble and headed for the changing rooms, when Ms. Weaver stopped her.

"Do you need any undergarments?" Lorein turned bright red. She didn't want Neal hearing this! Ms. Weaver continued, "Breast bands and such?" Lorein, still blushing madly, gave a quick nod.

Again Ms. Weaver disappeared into the dark recesses of the shop. Lorein turned to Neal, who looked like he was trying very hard to suppress laughter. Lorein opened her mouth to tell him off, but before she could say anything, a pile of underwear was pushed into her arms. If possible, Lorein blushed even darker when she realized a particularly lacy red set was right on top. Neal saw them, cocked an eyebrow and said, "Are you going to wear those?"

"No!" was Lorein's sharp remark. She went into the changing rooms and changed into the clothes, they fit perfectly.

When she came out, she handed Ms. Weaver the remaining underwear. Lorein paid Ms. Weaver, then her and Neal walked out of the shop and into the bustling streets of Corus.

* * *

_A/N: Again, I'm sorry for not updating in like forever and a year. So did you like it? Was the format ok? Was Neal OOC? Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	4. The Encounter

Chapter 3: The Encounter

Lorein felt less vulnerable now that she had proper clothing on. So despite Neal's constant smirking, she held her head up high and walked boldly around the streets of Corus. Neal again lead her to the tavern, but as soon as he reached the gold and silver doors he abruptly halted.

"Why did you stop?" Lorein asked

"You're going to come in this time, right?" Loreain nodded. "Are you sure you're not going to run out for some sissy reason?" Lorein nodded impatiently. "Alright lets go madam." With that Neal bowed and opened the door for Lorein. The tavern was exquisite, and seemed to be made to please those with plenty of money to spare, which just made Lorein happier to know that she was now dressed somewhat decently. Of course, she would never have the money to completely fit in with this crowd, especially being common born. After seeing Neal battle vicously with the spidrens, it was hard to think of him associating with this crowd. _But he is after all,_ Lorein reminded herself, _a noble, and a knight as well. _

Neal walked over to a quite table located in the corner, and pulled out a chair for Lorein. After he seated himself with much dignity, Lorein noticed, he beckoned a server toward them. After ordering food and wine for them both, Neal turned toward Lorein.

"So what brings you to the palace?" Neal asked.

Lorein considered lying for a moment and then decided on the truth, at least some of it. She was sure this Neal meant her no harm. "I need to see the spymaster."

Neal looked her over carefully, clearly surprised. "You can't be one of his. The whole point of a spy is to be secretive. Then there must be some other reason." It wasn't a question but a statement. He was curious but too polite to ask.

Lorein gripped the notice tightly in her hand. Could she trust this Sir Neal? He seemed nice, but Lorein didn't know him too well. He wanted an answer, she would have to say something or else he wouldn't trust her. "It's er…. personal." She couldn't look at him.

Neal looked disappointed at her response but didn't push the point. Thankfully dinner had arrived to save them from the awkwardness. Lorein looked down at the roasted mutton great fully, it looked delicious but some part of her was guilty. "Are you sure you want to spend this on me?" She ask timidly. Neal gave her that look, yes _that look. _The "are you bloody crazy?" look. Lorein just smiled and dug in, knowing that protesting would get her no where.

"So how long have you been a knight?" Now that there was food to distract them, she was sure the she could steer any questions away from her.

"For about 2 years. It was wonderful being a green knight in the awful war, but I survived."

"You look older than that" She said peering at his features.

"I'm 25 but I didn't start as a page until I was 15. Wasn't too fun being the oldest page, but now I'm glad I was. Otherwise I wouldn't have met Kel, my best friend, and I wouldn't be married to the love of my life, Yuki."

"You know Keladry of Mindelan?!" Shock was evident in her voice. Lorein had heard many tales of the newest lady knight.

"Yes, I sponsored her while she was a 'probationary page.' Poor girl would have had to deal with Joren if I hadn't courageously stepped in to protest. See even when _I_ was a page, I did gallant things like yourself." He said all this smugly, but Lorein knew better. His ego wasn't really that big. Neal was just a dramatic person. A _very_ dramatic person.

"Wow. What's she like? I mean the Protector of the Small is practically a legend!"

Neal gave a snort of laughter when she said that. "Well first off, don't ever get caught saying that word around her," Neal warned, "She positively loathes that name. The worst part is She's simply manic towards people who don't eat their vegetables." He stabbed a carrot, glared at it, then popped it into his mouth and continued. "Kel will bug you, and glare at you until you eat every last one." Neal grinned as something eles came to his mind. "Oh yes, I remember when she was morally afraid of heights. She would get sick every time she was near one."

"Keladry? Never!" Lorein was surprised that someone as famous and brave as the Protector of the Small could ever be afraid of anything.

"Of course Kel's over that now. She made herself face heights until she was over the fear. Mad, that one is if you ask me."

"So who is Yuki?" Lorein said remembering that Neal had mentioned the name before. Immediately she regretted her question for it sent him into a whirlwind of vivid descriptions of every aspect of his wife. It seemed to go on for hours as Neal continued to recite poetry about his beautiful wife's toenails, constantly asking for Lorein's opinion. She had to surpress laughter and told him she was sure Yuki would love it. Lorein just began to wonder if Neal would ever be distracted when she notice a man approach their table.

Lorein loosened her sword from her hilt, not knowing whether the man's intentions were good or bad. She felt naked without her bow, but knew it was a hostile move to string it in a room full of people. The man had reached the table. He smiled and extended a hand towards Lorein. Lorein stared for a second and then awkwardly shook it. "You are Lorein Vida, are you not?" the man inquired.

"Yes." Lorein replied slowly. Neal had stopped yapping and turned to stare at the new presence. He had raven hair with a slight curl to it, a few whisps of it partly covered his chocolate brown eyes. He was clean shaven and had sharp features. His clothes were made nicely, and made him look like a wealthy commoner, but the sword clipped to his belt proved otherwise. The Corus commoners weren't aloud to carry swords.

"Where's your mother dear?" The stranger wanted to know.

"Dead." Lorein tried to hide her pain. Neal rested a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, noticing she was hurt.

"Why that's such a shame. Ellisime was a good woman. I am Kristopher by the way, your mother was a dear friend of mine. May the Dark God guide her passage." Kristopher said all this mournfully, looking truly sad.

Lorein relaxed her grip on her hilt. "How did you know my mother?"

Kristopher paused before replying. "We grew up in the village together. We were good friends before she left for the Shang."

Lorein accepted the answer immediately, but Neal glared suspiciously. "How did you recognize Lorein? She didn't seem to know you." Lorein wondered why she hadn't thought of that first, but then dismissed the question thinking Neal was being too protective.

"I met her when she was very young, you probably won't remember that, and I can see Ellisime's features in you. May I join you for supper?" Lorein nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, then shall I get us some drinks?" Kristopher didn't wait for an answer but disappeared towards the bar.

"I don't trust him," Neal whispered to Lorein, "he-" Neal stopped as Kristopher reappeared baring 3 tankards of ale. Kristopher cautiously set down each glass and then took a seat next to Lorein.

"Now my dear, who is your charming friend?" Kristopher glanced at Neal.

Lorein blushed realizing she forgot her manners. "Oh, this is S-"

"Neal," Neal glared at Lorein cutting her off, "Just Neal." Lorein sighed and grabbed her drink raising it to her lips. She quite detested ale, but didn't want to seem rude. As the brew touched her lips, it turned black, black as night. Lorein gasped and dropped it, the mug shattering as it hit the floor. Instantaneously it burst into flames, pitch balck flames. She gapped openly at the flames as Neal's glowing green magic flowed over the drinks.

"Ours has been poisoned, his has not." Neal drew his sword and faced Kristopher. Kristopher, mimicking Neal, unsheathed his sword as well. He lunged in for Neal and then stopped abruptly and ran. Neal looked longfully at the direction Kristopher went and then turned toward Lorein, who was still staring at the flames.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Neal yelled and then ran for the door. Lorein gathered her wits and ran after him. They stopped, both searching for the target, till finally Lorein spotted a fleeting figure. She took off with Neal sprinting beside her. Through the crowed streets they ran, dodging people, horses, carts and stores. They followed Kristopher down an ally, and came to a dead end. They blocked the opening and slowly approached reaching for their swords. Kristopher looked around panickly, looking for some means of escape. Finding none, he turned towards Neal.

Kristopher attacked Neal, going for the strongest first. While he was occupied with Neal, Lorein came up behind him and stabbed him in the leg. Kristopher yelped and swung his blade around aiming a blow at Lorein's side. She parried the blow which was much gentler than it should have been. Meanwhile Neal kicked at Kristopher's knees, knocking him off balance, and then cutting off his swords hand. Kristopher shrieked and withered in pain, cradling the bloody stump. He curled up on the ground and rocked back and forth, sweating and crying from the agony. The ally slowly turned a murky brown from the mixture of mud and blood.

Neal bent over Kristopher and released magic on the bleeding arm. Neal looked down at him with a disgusted look, having no sympathy for the intentional killer. The bleeding had stopped but from the look on Kristopher's face, Lorein could tell he was still in intense pain.

"Now I want you to listen to me carefully. I can lessen the pain a bit, you would like that now, wouldn't you?" Kristopher nodded quickly, his eyes filled with pleading. "Good. Now if I do this, you're going to answer our questions. If you do so quickly, I might decide to let you live." Neal didn't wait for an answer, but instead stopped some of the pain. Kristopher's face shown with relief.

"Why were you trying to kill m- us?" Lorein hoped this could provide answers to the bounty and her mother's death. Kristopher didn't answer, just shook his head. Lorein drew her dagger from its hidden sheath and grabbed Kristopher, putting the dagger to his neck. "Answer me! Now!" She was not in the mood for games, and her temper was raising to a level so fierce that everyone around her, including herself, viewed her with horror. She _would_ get her answers. Anyone who tried to stop her would suffer.

Kristopher swallowed, looking terrified and opened his mouth. All that came out was a quick grunt, as a bolt from an unknown archer pierced his heart, spraying Lorein with blood. She dropped Kristopher and looked up to see 7 men on the roof with crossbows.

Lorein glared up at them, her rage boiling over. Now she was really pissed. These men had just killed off all her hopes! They killed the key that could unravel everything. The men seemed to back away from Lorein's glare. It seemed like hours before one broke free of the spell and aimed his crossbow. Lorein slowly drew bow and started to string it, not even fliching when a bolt flew into her thigh, and then another into her sholder. She summonded an arrow, nocked it, the loosed. It flew straight into the nearest man's head, he fell and never got back up. She had started to summon another arrow when she felt a tugging at her arm. Lorein looked down at Neal and would have turned away if it weren't for the look of half pleading on his face. Lorein lowered her bow and allowed Neal to pull her undercover.

"We need to get out of here! I can breifly blind them with my Gift, but then we must run. Don't stop or look back, just follow me. Ready?" Lorein nodded, vaguely annoyed that she couldn't finish off the attackers that ruined her hope. Neal muttered a word, and bright green light was sent towards the archers. While they were blinded, Lorein and Neal sprinted out of the ally way. Lorein kept her eyes on Neal as she followed him, running through different streets of Corus. Lorein never imagined that her first tour of the capital would be runing away with a stranger with bolts flying at their backs, and her mother dead. They fiinally came upon a house which they quickly ran into, locking the door behind Lorein.


	5. Midnight Tellings

Lorein and Neil stood panting for a while, leaning on the door for support

Lorein and Neal stood panting for a while, leaning on the door for support. They stood in a shabby room with little furniture, a drab couch, a side table and a fireplace – all of it covered in dust. The walls were made of dark wood, and there was no decorations, no sign of life anywhere. The only homely touch seemed to be the bright flowerily green curtains, mouth-eaten with age, covering a small window. It looked as if the house had been abandoned months before.

After a moment or two, their breath slowed and Lorein listened carefully for sound outside. When she heard none, she turned to the little window next to her and twitched the curtains a little aside to peer beyond. Lorein slowly replaced the curtains and turned to Neal, "It looks like there's a couple men watching this doorway. What do we do now?"

Neal looked around the dreary room before answered with a shrug, "If memory recalls me correctly there's a secret passage that will lead to a warehouse a few buildings down. However since I'm assuming our killers will be watching this whole area, I suggest we hideout here for a few hours and wait for the cover or dark to leave."

Lorein flopped onto the couch with a sigh and then sneezed as dust flew up. "Who's house is this anyway?" she asked Neal.

Neal walked over to the side table and rummaged through the dusty draws. "A very, um, colorful friend of mine owns this house," Neal paused as he found some candles and used his Gift to light them. The new flickering orange tint made the dreary room more pleasing. " He keeps this place as a hide-away in case he's ever stuck in Corus. The house is fully supplied, just a bit dusty. I doubt he'll mind our presence as long as we leave everything as it was."

Lorein cocked an eyebrow. "Colorful? And where does such a handsome and noble knight such as yourself meet people so 'colorful' that they need a hide-away in Tortall's capital?"

Neal blushed slightly, fearing he gave too much away before saving himself with "Ah m'lady, but a knight so handsome and charming as myself is bound to have a connection or two. What kind of knight would I be if I weren't resourceful in friends?"

Lorein grinned, "You have a good point there sir knight. And handsome you may be but I never recalled calling you charming. You're too much of a meathead to be charming."

Flustered, Neal playfully launched himself on Lorein, grunting, "I'll show you who's a meathead!" He pinned Lorein down and began tickling a squealing Lorein. Lorein, as soon as she could contain herself, wriggled out from underneath Neal and began prodding him in the sides. The two wrestled for a bit on the floor, kicking the dust up high into the air. After a few minuets of tackling, tickling, and panting, they both unearthed and lay next to each other panting.

Lorein, recovering first, sat up and questioned Neal, "So what do you want to do for the next few hours?"

Neal paused for a moment, and then walked over to his pack that was sitting by the door where he dropped it. He rummaged in it for a moment and then pulled out a set of playing cards and chips. He walked back to Lorein and sat next to her, "Would m'lady like to challenge me in a game of Cripple Mr. Onion?"

Lorein looked quizzical, "You keep a pack of cards with you?" Neal nodded, and Lorein shook her head "I should have known…. Well I guess there's nothing better to do, so let's play."

Neal grinned wolfishly and tossed the chips to Lorein, "Would m'lady like to make this game more interesting with a wager?"

Lorein shook her head. "Mithros knows I'm not stupid enough to loose all my money to you, but if you want to bet with something other than money, I'm all for it."

Neal considered this for a moment before replying, "Since neither of us want to give anything away in possessions, why don't we barter with stories: most embarrassing moments. We'll play a few games, and when we're done every chip you have will mean one embarrassing story from the other player."

Lorein grinned at this new twist, "Sir Knight, you have yourself a wager." The two shook hands and began to play.

Several hours later, the two stopped playing and began to count out the chips. The war they waged had seemed to go on forever, each winning profusely and loosing terribly. By the end of their games Lorein and Neal both held three chips representing three hilarious yet awkward stories from the other.

Neil looked up, "And now for the moment of truth. Ladies first."

"I'm not quite sure if I can think of anything… Give me a second," Lorein paused casting for a story to satisfy Neal's chip demand. "Oh, I know! Once when I was practicing hand-to-hand combat with a lad I fancied. Well I was all in white and I went to kick his head, when his eyes got wide and he was started starring at my midsection. I looked down to see my breaches SOAKED in red. I was so embarrassed that I ran straight to my room and refused to come out for two days." Lorein gave an awkward laugh.

Neal tried to hold in a grin for a second and then suddenly burst out laughing, with tearing rolling down his face. Gasping for breath he asked, "What happened with the lad?"

Lorein gave an ironic smile, "He never talked to me again. Go on, it's your turn now." Lorein pushed Neal in the shoulder.

"Alright, alright. I've got a perfect one for you. When I was real little my parents kept me completely off sugar, because it made me wild," Neal began, "We had a family reunion once, and at the end I had to kiss everyone goodbye. My cousin Dom had chocolate all over his face, and once I tasted the chocolate I started licking his face and chasing him around while he was screaming." At this moment Lorein began peeling in laugher. Ignoring her, Neal continued, "That kind of put a damper on our later relationship."

Between gasps Lorein got out "You – you – licked your cousin. Your – BOY cousin," and then disappeared again into a fit of giggles.

Neal somehow maintaining his composure said, "Well now that I've handed over my juiciest story ever, what story do you have for me?"

Lorein still smiling replied "Oh Goddess, you'll love this one. For a while I studied at a university in Tyra, and when I couldn't sleep I'd go out at night and shoot my bow in the practice courts. One night I was out until a few hours before dawn shooting, and when I got up that morning I was exhausted. Before I went to class I grabbed something to keep me warm, I thought it was my cloak, but it turned out to be my bathrobe. I went – "

Neal titled his head and interrupted "This better not be inappropriate for my virgin ears."

Lorein smiled, "Don't worry it's not. Now as I was saying before someone so rudely interrupted me," She paused to glare at Neal, "I went to class completely oblivious and still half asleep. At one point I got real hot and took off the robe. I noticed the professor started stuttering and about half the class was looking at me. Turns out I forgot to put some clothes on before that bathrobe."

Neal's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, "You went to class bare??" Lorein nodded and Neal broke out into a wide grin, "Mithros, that is PERFECT!"

Lorein smiled despite herself, "I'm sure some of my male peers felt so as well – they wouldn't leave me alone for weeks afterwards."

Neal lay back with a grin as if savoring the moment. "Just perfect," he murmured.

Lorein gave Neal another shove, this time hard enough to knock him over. "Alright, come out of your fantasies of me bare. It's your turn," she reminded Neal.

Neal considered for a moment and then began, "So the most classic and most embarrassing thing happened to me. Before Yuki and I were married, we were, uh, coupling," Neal began to blush, but continued, "and my father walked in on us."

Lorein's eyes went wide, "Your father caught you with a woman! Goddess, I would have died. How did he react?"

Neal grimaced before answering, "He slammed the door on us and walked away, and for weeks afterwards he turned red every time I was near him. Then he tired to give me "the talk." Neal's grimace deepened, "Thankfully I was able to escape that one."

Lorein sighed, "Goddess, I don't know WHAT I would do in that situation, I'm glad that I've been smart enough to avoid it." Lorein grew quite for a moment thinking of how horrible it would feel to have someone walk in on such a private moment. She began to stare off, at the wall in front of her, counting the knots in the wood, then jumped when Neal pointedly cleared his throat. "Oh, of course, my turn again," Lorein replied to Neal's interruption. Running out of ideas, Lorein started the story of her royal embarrassment, "I fell asleep on my horse once."

"That's not too bad," said Neal with a questioning voice.

"I was on a riding party with the King of Tyra and I fell off," Lorein began blushing with the memories of the king's laughter.

"I can top that easily," Neal challenged, "Once while I was being attacked and almost cornered by spiderens, a beautiful young woman had to come and save me."

Lorein gave a deep-bellied laugh. "Happens to you often, does it? Mr. Knight in Distress?"

Neal shrugged, "I don't mind so long as I have my charming lady in - " he paused and looked Lorein's clothes up and down, "purple leather – to rescue me."

Lorein laid back and looked towards the window. It was obviously dark now, shadows had been creeping up on her and Neal as they played and talked. Now it was so dark that the only things Lorein could see outside of the candle's glow, was Neal glinting eyes. They must have spent at least four hours in this dank shack, and Lorein was anxious to get out and stretch her legs. Neal seemed to be reading her mind for he reached for the candles and said, "It's about time that we headed out."

Lorein did not respond but followed Neal as he headed towards the back end of the room. He stopped in front of the wall and Lorein looked at him quizzically. They were starring at a space of wall that looked just like the rest of the room, dark brown wood with knots in it. Neal held the candles close to the wall and began prodding the knots of the wood. After several moments of prodding and the occasional muffled curse from Neal, there was a large creak and the wall opened up slightly. Lorein figured this was the passage Neal mentioned earlier.

Neal, with some effort, opened the squeaky door all the way, and disappeared through it. Lorein paused at the doorway and peered beyond it. The hidden door concealed a dirt tunnel two-people wide, but only tall enough to just let a person through – in fact Lorein could hear Neal's hair scraping the dirt ceiling. Lorein hesitated before entering; she hated small, enclosed places and felt that the darkness was enough to swallow her whole. Finally Lorein, took steady breaths and launched herself into the darkness, closing the door behind her.

Once, the door was shut, the two were ensconced in total darkness, only penetrated by the candles in Neal's hand. Lorein quickly caught up to Neal and the only source of light, ignoring his questioning looks.

The trip through the tunnel was not a long one, but it seemed to take forever to Lorein who just wanted to escape. After a five-minuet walk in silence, they reach a door, which Neal quickly pushed open as if sensing Lorein's anxiety. He pushed a finger to his lips, indicating silence, and gestured for Lorein to follow him. Neal stuck his head out into the city, looking both ways until he moved foreword. Lorein followed and let out her tense breath when she felt the cool night's air. She had felt like she was suffocating in the tunnel, and gratefully took the fresh air in gulps.

They were in a residential part of Corus, surrounded by little peaceful, sleeping houses. The moonlight cast a sinister light onto the city, deepening the shadows. Lorein kept an eye on the shadows and a hand to her dagger as she followed Neal. Neal seemed unconcerned with his surroundings and began to pick out a path that headed to the castle. Soon they entered the temple district, a safe place, Neal whispered to Lorein, patrolled by warriors of the temple. Lorein began to relax and released her dagger.

Lorein was too tired to notice many details, and before she knew it they were in the palace. She remembered following Neal around for a while and heading into a suite with a shinny brass plaque labeling it as "Nealan and Yuki of Queenscove's" room. Lorein vaguely remember Neal pointing to a couch and telling her to sleep there. Lorein took offer her pack and her bow and laid them next to the couch before collapsing into the welcoming cushions.


End file.
